


for you, my love, everything

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, akaashi is only mentioned, bokuto for Best Boyfriend award, but darn is he a lucky man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The general consensus that Kuroo and Kenma has reached is that Akaashi Keiji is a very lucky man to have one Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you, my love, everything

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb idk what this is  
> forgive me for the disgustingly sweet title
> 
> apparently my bokuaka thirst has not been quenched (will it ever be? probably not)
> 
> they're in college probably, set in bokuto/kuroo's apartment

“Bokuto. What the heck are you doing?”

Bokuto looks up, a dot of icing on his nose and traces of flour in his hair. He grins at Kuroo. “I’m making crepes!”

Kuroo squints. “... Why are you making crepes?”

“Because Akaashi wanted to eat them!”

Kuroo glances at Kenma, who only shrugs back at him, eyes glued to his phone screen. “What?”

Bokuto looks back down at the table, where at least six different flavours of crepes are lined up. His hands, rough from years of volleyball but holding the tube of icing as steady as a knife, carefully finishes icing the inside of what looks like a strawberry flavoured crepe. “Last time when we went on a date, Akaashi mentioned that he really likes these crepes but the line’s always too long. So I thought, why not make him some so he doesn’t have to wait?”

“Did you always know how to make crepes?”

“Nope!” Bokuto smiles proudly. “I looked it up on the internet, and asked the nice old lady next door for some tips! Did you know that Sato-san worked at a bakery before?”

Kuroo exchanges another look with Kenma, who has paused his game and is also looking at Bokuto strangely. “You learned how to make crepes... from scratch... all because Akaashi mentioned in passing that he liked crepes?” When Bokuto nods his affirmation, Kuroo shakes his head. “Is this like that time when you were trying to learn how to play guitar because Akaashi said he liked this one song?”

Bokuto makes a face. “That didn’t work out because I realized I couldn’t sing, and also the blisters hurt when I play volleyball. But this, this I can do!” He looks as proud as when he pulls off one of his famous cross spikes.

“Bokuto, do you always... do these kinds of things, on a whim? Because Akaashi said he likes something?”

Bokuto tilts his head. “What do you mean?”

“You said Akaashi never went up the Tokyo Tower before so you took him there on a surprise date.”

“You learned how to knit last year because you said Keiji said he lost his scarf,” Kenma adds.

“There was that time you dragged me around every electronics store in town because Akaashi had mentioned that his old Polaroid broke,” Kuroo says.

“You sat through five hours of black-and-white films because you wanted to understand a reference Keiji made.”

Bokuto shrugs. He smiles. “I’m just doing it because I love Akaashi and I want him to know that.”

“Bro, how come you were never that dedicated to me?” Kuroo clutches his heart, pouting dramatically. 

Kenma rolls his eyes and says, “That’s because he was never your boyfriend.”

Kuroo turns to Kenma. “How come  _ you  _ were never that dedicated to me?”

“I don't love you like he does.”

Kuroo sighs, pretending to be wounded. He turns back to Bokuto. “But honestly, bro, you’re setting the bar for being a good boyfriend way too high. I can’t believe I might be jealous of Akaashi because of  _ you _ .”

Bokuto grins, waving it off. “It’s really nothing! Akaashi does stuff because of me, too, and we make each other happy. That’s what love is, right?”

Kuroo wipes a tear from his eye. “Did you hear that, Kenma? Our babies have grown up so beautifully.”

“Gross,” mutters Kenma, going back to his phone. 

Bokuto points at the crepes on the far end of the table. “Do you want to try one? I made some savoury ones, too, because I thought it might fill the stomach more. Ah, there’s an apple pie one if you want it, Kenma!”

Kenma instantly looks up, locking onto the apple pie crepe. “I take it back,” he says, taking the offered plate without further hesitation. “Keiji is a very lucky man.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls cry about these volleynerds with me  
> twitter @ puddingcatbae  
> tumblr @ puddingcatbae


End file.
